Into the Darkness
by writerluv
Summary: Accused of murdering her boyfriend, Cattie finds herself at the mercy of Buckingham Asylum, where she waits for the verdict of the justice system. But when a man with a mysterious bule box arrives, the truth may finally come into light.
1. Chapter 1

**_Summary:_** When you find yourself to be the only suspect in your boyfriend's death, things couldn't get any worse. Well, only if you didn't claim a mythical creature killed him. For a year, Cattie Calvin finds herself addmitted to the local asyulm and waiting for her death penalty. But when a man with a blue box comes, offering her hope, the truth may finally come into light.

_A ratty, old car sat at the edge of the woods. Over head of it the moon peaked over the grey clouds and the stars never have shown more brightly before. Soft winds danced around the tress, swaying the autumn leaves off the ancient branches. Inside, two teenagers, sitting on the torn, polyester seats, embraced each other for a long time before separating for air._

"_That," the boy, smiling, gasped, "was one of the best kisses I've ever had." His counterpart frowned her rosy lips slightly. She blew a piece of red hair from her flushed cheeks while rolling her baby-blue eyes. She knew that he was joking, but she couldn't help but feel jealous that there were other girls in the very same seat she sat in. Yet, she pushed the paranoia from her mind._

"_Well then," she grinned wickedly as confidence spurted, "I guess I have to work harder to be number one." Her boyfriend chuckled quietly to himself, and looked into her worried eyes with his own brown, puppy-dog eyes. He knew of her self-confidence problem and hid his self-castigation for making such a stupid comment with a smile. But soon he got over it, for he had a very big surprise for his graduating girlfriend. The couple was about go back to the previous activity, when the fallen leaves and twigs snapped under some heavy weight._

"_What was that?" the girl asked in a frenzied manner. Her boyfriend squeezed her pale hand gently. _

"_Don't worry, it's just an animal. Deer or a grizzle bear. Rawr!" he screamed, tickling her ribcage. Tears trickled down her face. When he finally stopped, she still laughed with her head against the window. Wiping the clear salt and water solution from her face, she came back up from her recumbent position. Knowing she was making a big mistake—for she knew it would end with her drooling--, she looked into her boyfriend's eyes, which were covered by his shaggy curls._

_He came closer to her; she could smell a mixture of CoolMint and cologne. The aroma seemed unfamiliar to her because she never once remembered him ever wearing anything like cologne. Something must have been up. Something important._

"_Can we go?" she asked timidly, still in shock from the cologne._

_Sighing he replied, "Is it because of the twigs? Seriously, you need to stop watching horror movies."_

"_No but—"_

_He rose his hand, interrupting her. "Look, I'll go outside and check things out and prove to that there's nothing to worry about?" She huffed at her boyfriend's hard headiness as he proceeded out of the car to the trees._

"_See, there's nothing here! Now, can I come back? I need to tell you something!" he shouted across the way. Filled with relief that there wasn't anything, he swaggered back to the car. A harsh gust of wind knocked him off his feet._

"_Are you okay?" his girlfriend screamed, preparing to get out of the car._

"_I'm fine! Don't bother yourself!" He pushed himself from the frozen ground. Brushing the extra dirt from his pants, he sent her a breath-taking smile. Hers, on the other hand, was petrified._

"_Get out! Move, you idiot!" He could barely hear her, but from what he could understand, something was behind him. And it was dangerous._

_Slowly, he pivoted; fear built up with every waking second. Then he came face to face with Death himself._

_The skeletal being in black robes looked down upon its fleshed prey. It rose its elongated index finger, pointing to the forehead of the prey._

_From the car, the girl wanted to help her boyfriend, but fear froze her body. Her heart refused to watched the thing lifting its finger,touching her boyfriend's head. He collapsed to the ground once more._

"_No!" she cried, drawing attention to herself. The skeleton stared at the girl for a moment before blending in with the rest of the darkness. Shock overcame her. She soon blacked out._

"Get sedatives, ASAP!" a nurse, holding down a patient, yelled at the others. Multiple people scrambled to her aid, including two burley men into the padded room.

"Charon! Charon killed him!" the girl cried. Her wild, red hair covered her sweaty face.

"Damn, she's still on about Charon?" a nurse complained.

"She's a nutter after all," another merely stated.

The girl's eyes rolled back into her head, hitting the pillow. Against the window the wind and rain blew, never disturbing her. Outside, in the midst of the storm, a blaring, blue box came within sight.


	2. Chapter 2

**Authoress Note: Before I forget, I do not own _Doctor Who._ That is the sad and honest truth. I do, however, in my heart of hearts wish to write for the show. Lastly, I'm not British, sadly. So I won't be writing "mum" or "honour." Remember: Read, write and review! Enjoy!**

"'Ello! My name is Doctor John Smith! I'm the new psychiatrist here!" a tall, slender man greeted the stunned secretary with his unusual happy-go-lucky attitude. The secretary stared confusingly at the man. He didn't seem like any of the other psychiatrists around here (blue suites, she believed, were in style two seasons ago). In fact, she didn't remember anybody telling her about a new person coming here!

Noting her befuddled expression, Doctor John Smith pulled out a little book from his deep pocket with a little sigh. "See? This is my exception letter. So, do you want to tell me where to go?" The new doctor gave a cheeky grin, as the secretary bent over her desk to get a closer look at the "letter." Her face twisted in confused visage, before checking out Doctor John Smith to determine whether he was legitimate or not.

_Well, he seems honest enough…his eyes, though. They tell a different story…_

"Um," she said uncertainly, "you might want to go to floor three and ask for Doctor Cork. She will be able to give you your assignment." Doctor John Smith bid her ado in his cheery manner, leaving the poor secretary in a state of perpetual shock.

_If he isn't, then security can take care of him._

Coming upon an elevator, Doctor John Smith replaced the book with a sonic screwdriver. Looking left then right, he pressed a button on the side, which caused the already abnormal device to expand.

"Now, what alien activity would bring me here?" he whispered to himself. He turned his head once more to make sure no one was near. For a moment, he stared through a nearby window outside to the woods. He couldn't spy the TARDIS; it was hidden amongst the trees, safe and sound. So what is so important? he thought desperately.

The days were all too long for The Doctor. Ever since Donna lost her memories and reverted back to her previous demur of ignorance, obliviousness and childness, the lonely wanderer ventured the universe, hoping to rid himself of his guilt. He helped the aliens of Osmosis Eight regain their rightful place; the future humans in the third galaxy were less grateful. But whatever forced the TARDIS to believe The Doctor was needed in Buckingham Asylum in London, England, must be important to his steadfast spaceship and friend.

Giving up, Doctor John Smith pressing the "up" button. The elevator binged, automatically opening the sliding doors. He pushed the button indicating the third floor, when a doctor in a white lab coat barged into the elevator.

"Sorry, I'm late," she huffed and smiled at The Doctor. Despite her untamed, blonde hair, no makeup upon her tanned skin, sweat getting into her grey eyes and bending over her knees, she raised her hand to shake with his. "Doctor Abigail Cork, what's yours?" Frankly, she was intrigued by the stranger in the blue suite and brown trench coat who smiled merrily back at her. He stuck his hand out to her and helped her straighten up before shaking hands with her.

"Oh, you're Doctor Cork! Pleasure to meet you! I'm Doctor John Smith, the new doctor! The secretary told me I had to meet you for my schedule!" Doctor Cork blushed at his gregarious salutation.

_Cute, smart—if he weren't then he wouldn't be here--, works with me, so I can see him everyday, and he knows the gist of the system, this must be my lucky day…or a really wicked dream for giving me such hope._ she whimsically thought. _Oh, that would be great if…_ she stopped, remembering the last guy she dated. Big ego, intelligent, clingy and stalker: not the best combination in a horny guy.

"New?" she finally inquired in a squeaky tone. "Nobody's told me about a new doctor coming." Doctor John Smith's beautiful smile quickly turned into a slight frown.

"Really? That's odd. This is the second time that that's happened. I swear I had the right address. Oh, let's see. Where's that darn letter?" Doctor John Smith began to pat himself for the psychic paper. "Is there another Buckingham Asylum near?" he added jokingly.

Doctor Cork grabbed his arm. "Don't worry. I'm sure we can figure something out." Doctor John Smith soon grinned again.

"Thanks for the help. It's my first day, you know."

_Of course, he had to be suffering from A.D.D. Nobody on this forsaken planet could be this friendly._ Doctor Cork thought calmly, for she thought this was the only secret Doctor John Smith was keeping in the dark.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Authoress Note: _Sorry, this is a very short chapter. It's the best I could do. Boo. I know. Well, read, write, review!**

A girl, clad in a white sweat suite, staring blankly to the dreadful woods, sat on her cot, waiting, watching for any changes. At first glance, nothing was out of the ordinary, but between the trees, she could see something blue. Maybe wooden too. She couldn't tell exactly what it was, though its mysteriousness kept her content, kept her sane.

Everything real drove her to lunacy; birds humming, flowers in the garden swaying, cool breeze leaking into her room, even her own vivacious, red hair…it all was surreal to her. For a moment, she took her eyes off the irritating sight and studied her hands. They were rough, dry, pale. No one would have imagined the pair of hands once belonged to an aspiring artist. On her fourth finger of the left hand, a golden band with a small sapphire stone snuggled in its holder. A sad sigh escaped her.

Without a knock, the door creaked, letting the room brighten up with the florecesant light. The white, bare padding casted different shades of gray in the room. The only things that filled the room were a cot and the girl.

"Miss Calvin, may we speak?" a tall doctor imposed. He walked confidently; every foot step demanded attention and respect. The doctor wore the standard uniform of the place, but many things about him stood out from the rest of the other doctors. His was ashen-gray, and his face was sunken. In spite of the aged appearance of the man, his eyes spoke of fiery passion for adventure. In one hand he held a Dixe cup. Miss Calvin never turned her red head to greet the unwanted guest. "Well, I'm coming in either way." He quietly closed the heavy door behind her. "Time for your medicine," he said with much malice.

For the first time, Miss Calvin twisted to meet the asinine doctor who dared to enter her room. In one glance she turned back to her window. Another sparrow passed by the optimistic scene.

"That's two today. Did you know in ancient Greece sparrows were the sign of death?" she bitterly asked, laughing at the irony of it all.

"Ha, very _appropriate_ for this situation, I guess," he dryly replied. "But don't worry, if you just take the damn med—" Suddenly Miss Calvin revolved, smacking the paper cup from his hand.

"I don't know what you've been force feeding me--" against him she held a pen, hidden in her long sleeve "—nevertheless, I know something's up. I'm not the only one who knows what really happened that night." She pushed the metal point closer to the doctor's neck. Smirking, he pushed it away from himself.

"Miss Calvin, we both know you would or could never hurt anything, let alone your own boyfriend—" he exposed his oddly pointed incisors "—but it's like anybody else, who is not me, would ever believe a crazy girl, such as yourself, who claims a Greek-being killed her boyfriend with a touch of his finger?" Mockingly he poked her in the middle of her forehead. "Now, if you excuse me, I have a date with an alien."

"Help!" he screamed sarcastically. "Miss Calvin is having a fit again! Please, someone help me before she hurts me!" Miss Calvin stared at him in shock, trying to register what just happen. Realizing what he exclaimed, she lunged at him before he said anything else that would be detrimental to her claims of sanity. Nurses and doctors alike barged into the dismal room with sedatives on each of them. One pushed the needle through her skin and watched the liquid in the plastic container disappear.


End file.
